Game Over
by xXFadedWingsXx
Summary: *Contains Spoilers* Just a short one shot on Matt's Death Scene in his Point of View.Because seriously, who doesn't love him? Rated for Matt's language.


Matt sighed as he ran a gloved hand through hid fiery red hair. Sure, driving his Camaro around and capturing Takada was fun and all but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Lighting his last cigarette, he shoved it between his lips and punched the gas petal.

He had his smoke gun in his vest pocket and his slightly smaller pistol hidden in his left boot, so he shouldn't have been so worried.

Glancing back, he saw the two black cars from earlier were still following him. The police cars had peeled off about 20 minutes ago, and Matt hadn't seen them since. Not knowing where to go until he heard from Mello, he just kept driving, hoping to lose the people behind him. Unfortunately, that wasn't an easy task in the middle of the night with just about no other cars on the road.

_It's just like any other level of GTA _Matt told himself as he screeched around another hair pin turn.

Wasting a few seconds to peel his hands from the wheel, he reached up and yanked his goggles over his eyes. Somehow, the things always made him feel better. Maybe it was the fact that something was separating him from reality.

Matt heard police sirens and the sound of men shouting around the corner. _Damn it, they must have gotten ahead of me to cut me off. _ He thought as he veered onto an intersection opposite of the noise.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the tight semi-circle of squad cars blocking the road. Having no other choice, he yanked the wheel to the left, spinning out several times before landing about 20 feet away from the police; his two pursuers following close behind, finishing the now complete circle.

_I knew this Takada woman was important and all, but does she really need this many bodyguards? _He asked himself, taking in the number of men now surrounding him at gunpoint.

Matt took a deep drag on the cigarette in his mouth, relishing the calming sensation it brought with it, and wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this one.

_I probably won't_ he realized. _Well, I have to try anyway. _

Climbing out of precious Camaro, he held his hands above his head, showing that he wouldn't try anything.

"Since when were the Japanese allowed to have such big guns?" Matt remarked, gesturing to the expensive looking firearm they each carried. He hoped it would buy him some time to think of something, and seeing as they hadn't responded he kept talking.

"Okay, you got me. I'm part of the whole capturing Takada thing, I actually had a huge part to do with it, and I can answer any questions."

Even through the orange lens of his goggles, he could tell his tactic wasn't working. These men worked for Kira, and they knew no mercy. Kira's orders were the law, and nothing else would even compare. They were more than corrupted. They had been completely and utterly brainwashed.

His death would show up in the news of course. Something along the lines of _Unidentified boy accidently caught in crossfire between police. _ He wondered how Mello would take the news. Sure he would be sad, but he would still continue with his plan that was probably utter madness. But there was always a method to his madness, so Matt didn't really worry about that part.

Knowing he had only seconds left, he tried reasoning one more time. If he was going to die, he would totally go down believing in what he thought was right. In that case, it was making his last moments count.

"Now I know you won't shoot because—"his sentence was cut off as the man closest to him fired the first shot, and the others quickly followed suit. The force of the impact sent him ramming into his car, and falling to the ground. Matt felt his life slipping away, and he formed a final thought before closing his eyes completely.

_I hope the bullets didn't damage the car too much. _

**Just so y'all know, I wrote this entire thing listening to Nightcore, so don't blame me if it's a bit different :D**

**Yay I finished this all in one sitting! I wanted this to be something longer and more in depth but whatever, I'm happy with the final product. I loved Matt and Was so sad when he died. Like literally, I cried. xP I also cosplay him. I'll try and post a pic on my profile if I can. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
